


A Simple Pleasure

by Joanne_c



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to Nolan's life than his involvement with Emily's revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [executrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/executrix/gifts).



> For executrix for Yuletide 2012. I hope you enjoy this glimpse into a different part of Nolan's life.

Sam wasn’t only interested in fucking Nolan.

Of course he was interested in him that way, or he’d never have given him the time of day. But Sam was interested in far more than how tight Nolan felt around him.

He liked talking to the younger man. Discussing everything from politics to the latest trends in movies was an integral part of being with him.

Sadly Sam’s busy, jet-setting life, and Nolan’s… whatever it was that kept him so busy in the Hamptons meant that they were only able to meet occasionally. Sam knew that whatever it was that kept Nolan there so much wasn’t all to do with IT, though he never pushed Nolan on what it was about. He never would, unless Nolan volunteered the information, or if it became obvious that it was affecting their relationship, and even then he wouldn’t push if they could get past whatever was affecting them.

Reflecting on these things wasn’t going to last long, Sam knew. They had a weekend – rare luxury that they weren’t limited to phone or cyber sex, let alone enough time to sleep together – and Sam had plans for Nolan. Starting with an elegant dinner.

Sam watched as Nolan walked in, smooth and charming to the hostess, making his way to the table. It was subtle, the elements that marked Nolan’s place in Sam’s life. A soft silk shirt, open at the neck, loose pants, shoes that would easily slip off. Sam knew, without asking or checking, that Nolan wore nothing else, except his watch. A contrast to Sam’s suit, tie and leather shoes, but it was a deliberate one.

Sam couldn’t do more than touch Nolan’s hand gently in greeting – he kept all aspects of their relationship behind closed doors, not that it was necessary for him to, but he liked to keep things to themselves, and even nowadays there was more than enough prejudice that it wasn’t a bad idea.

Even with the light touch, he could feel its effect on Nolan, the soft gasp. He didn’t comment on it, simply handed him the menu.

”Everything is delicious,” was all Sam said, indicating that Nolan should make his own decisions, at least as far as food was concerned.

“Oh it is,” Nolan nodded, and Sam chuckled. 

“You’ll make me blush,” he murmured.

”Like I would even know,” Nolan shot back, teasing. “Unlike me.”

”Oh but the paleness of your skin has so many advantages,” Sam said. “Which you know I enjoy seeing.”

On cue, a soft flush warmed Nolan’s cheeks. “Intimately,” he replied, pretending to study the menu.

“I like your outfit, but there’s something missing,” Sam said, quietly. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small, heavy gold chain.

“I thought I would have to wait until after dinner,” Nolan replied, just as quietly.

”I feel the need to see it on you now,” Sam didn’t always explain, but tonight he felt Nolan deserved to know what was on his mind. At least for the moment.

Nolan inclined his head forward slightly, allowing Sam to slip the chain around his neck, the clasp closing easily. Sam added a small padlock.

Nolan breathed a little heavier, especially when Sam touched the nape of his neck, in a seemingly inconsequential brush of fingers. Then he moved back. “Later,” he said. Nolan nodded.

Sam studied the menu, though he knew it by heart, and soon they were giving their orders to the waiter. Sam ordered a bottle of wine, though they only drank half a glass each.

They sat a while over dessert, though Sam could sense the slight impatience in Nolan. He liked to keep the younger man waiting, as long as he could bear to at least.

Still, eventually, they finished, and Sam stood first, leaving enough money to cover the meal as well as a generous tip.

Nolan stayed a step or two behind him until the door to their suite closed behind them, and Sam was pleased at how fast he sank to his knees, though with all the grace Nolan always moved with.

He watched him, golden head bowed, and Sam could feel his cock harden.

”Strip,” he said firmly. “I want to see you naked, Nolan.”

It was short work for Nolan to get naked, cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs, and Sam was impressed by how hard he was.

”Such a dirty boy,” Sam wasn’t much for dirty talk, but a few well-chosen phrases always made Nolan hotter. “Hard for me already.”

Nolan let out what might be a soft chuckle. “Been hard since partway through dinner, you know that.”

Sam did, but he liked hearing Nolan say it. He’d get a reward for that. “Suck me,” he said, moving in front of him, tugging on Nolan’s hair. He moaned at the first touch of Nolan’s soft lips, then gasped as he put his tongue into it right away. “So good,” his voice rumbled.

Nolan sucked harder and Sam slid his cock further into his mouth, smiling as Nolan took him deeper with each gentle thrust. “God, yes,” he sighed with pleasure. “I’ve missed this so much.”

Sam let Nolan suck him for a while, but he didn’t want to come in his mouth the first time, so he pushed him back gently, then held out his hand. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” he said.

Nolan was always quiet in the bedroom, so Sam wasn’t surprised when he didn’t reply. He turned the covers down, then turned to Nolan. “Strip me,” he said. He knew Nolan didn’t need further instructions, and soon Nolan had his suit and shirt hanging up, his underwear folded on the shelf beneath.

Sam then lay on the bed, drawing Nolan close. They kissed for a while, Sam’s hands exploring Nolan’s body. “I miss this,” Sam murmured softly, though he knew they wouldn’t be the same if they were together more than they were. Still, he wouldn’t mind seeing how they’d be different, but that wasn’t possible right now and likely never would be.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Sam prepared Nolan, tonight he was in the mood for gentle and slow, and he loved the noises Nolan made as his hands worked over him, fingers stretching and rubbing until he was ready for Sam’s cock. “Hands and knees,” he said, moving back on the bed so Nolan could get into position.

When he was, Sam moved behind him and eased the head of his thick cock into Nolan’s tightness. It seemed to take forever for him to sink all the way in, for his balls to rest against Nolan’s ass.

He stayed there as long as he could, then slid back, and in again harder, fucking him slow. A hand slid around Nolan’s side, stroking his cock as he listened to his moans. They were lasting better than they often did the first time, but it felt too good to rush, and soon enough, Sam was coming inside Nolan, a moment before Nolan came from the touch of his hand.

Sam slipped out of Nolan, cleaned them both up, and took Nolan in his arms. There would be much more this weekend, but right now, all Sam wanted to do was feel Nolan, listen to him breathe, and know he was there.

A simple pleasure, but one he didn’t get to feel often enough.


End file.
